Big Mistake
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. After a mission complete, Kakashi takes Squad 7 to the store to buy anything they want. They decide to buy some candy, but what happens to Naruto and Sasuke when they make a big mistake?


**A/N: Here I am with another humorous Naruto story. This one might be a bit short and drabble-ish. It's based on something that really happened to some friends of mine.**

**Basic Info.**

**Title: Big Mistake**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Humor**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. After a mission complete, Kakashi takes Squad 7 to the store to buy anything they want. They decide to buy some candy, but what happens to Naruto and Sasuke when they make a big mistake?**

**Big Mistake**

**Melissa Norvell**

"Great job team. You did well." Kakashi smiled under the shroud of his mask.

Noises of celebration sounded from the members of Squad 7. They had been happy to have yet another mission complete. The sensei sat back on a tree stump and gave his usual happy anime eye, indicating happiness. When his students were happy, it seemed to radiate from them, giving Kakashi a warm sensation of happiness as well.

"Since you did so well, before we go home, I'll take you to the store to buy one item for each of you." He replied.

"Really?" Naruto asked, voice filled with happiness. "That's nice of you sensei, believe it!"

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura clapped her hands together in delight.

A happy anime eye was produced from the silver haired sensei.

The four ninja traveled to a local store in Konoha and walked in the store and looked around for whatever object they wanted. The three genin spread out throughout the store, looking at various objects. The blonde genin known as Uzumaki Naruto saw an appetizing box with the words _Liquid Candy _written on it.

Blue eyes peered inside to see numerous spray bottles, and Naruto picked up the bottles and held them up like a prize trophy.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" He yelled.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked at the blonde as the other two headed over to him, each examining the bottles.

"Liquid Candy?" Sakura questioned, shaking the bottle as Sasuke held one in his hand, examining the words.

"Yeah, let's get some!" Naruto said happily. "It sounds cool!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Sakura replied, then looked to Sasuke. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

The stoic boy began walking to the counter. "Whatever gets us out of here faster."

The three went up to the counter and paid for their candy, a dark eye examined what they were buying from the door way.

"What do you have there?" Kakashi asked as the three walked up to him, holding their treats.

Naruto read the bottle. "It's called Cool Water. It's Liquid Candy."

He read the bottle, walking along the streets of Konoha.

"Hey, let's try it." Sakura said.

"Alright." The blonde replied, popping the lid off of the spray bottle.

Sasuke did the same.

They all held the spray bottles above their mouths, finger atop of the button.

"Um…Naruto…" Kakashi warned as they all simultaneously sprayed the liquid into their mouths.

" **UGH**" They all screamed, and put their hands around their necks, coughing, gagging, choking and making disgusted noises.

"This candy tastes like crap!" Sakura replied.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Ugh! Nasty!" The blonde demon-child screamed.

Their sensei took the small white bottle from Naruto's hand and read the contents and began to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny, Kakashi-sensei?" The blue eyed child gagged on the last remaining bit of disgusting liquid in his mouth.

"Um, Naruto, you guys just ate air freshener." A happy anime eye was emitted as Kakashi innocently held up the air freshener bottle.

All of the genin gagged and began to complain more.

"I'll kill you, Naruto…" The stoic one finally spat out amongst the gagging.

Unbeknownst to Squad 7, someone had put air freshener in an empty liquid candy box. That was definitely one type of candy they would not come back to buy.

**THE END**

**A/N: Just something stupid and short that maybe took me about 5 minuets to write. If there are any mistakes, sorry about that. It's short, yes. It's drabble-ish and supposed to be short.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review if you want.**


End file.
